Computers and mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets provide a wide variety of functions and features that are beneficial to users and make it easier to perform tasks and get information. However, clock and alarm features on some of these existing devices are not much more comprehensive than what is provided on traditional alarm clocks and clock radios.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.